Suite Lala Pretty Cure!
Suite Lala Pretty Cure! is a Pretty Cure Series than revolves around Suite Pretty Cure! and it the sequel to it, as well as a second season to it. Cures * Hojo Hibiki 14 years old and has a cheerful personality. She excels at sports, an expert on soccer, but is very bad at studying. She also loves to eat sweet things, in particular the cakes from Kanade's family's shop. Her alter ego is Cure Melody. '''Her theme color is pink. * '''Minamino Kanade is 14 years old, and she is Hibiki's childhood friend. Kanade is a excellent student, but she is not really good at sports. Her excellent grades and personality make her sort of a celebrity in her school. She dreams of being a pastry chef and take over her parents' shop, the Lucky Spoon. She also has a strong love for cat paws. Her alter ego is Cure Rhythm. '''Her theme color is white. * '''Kurokawa Ellen is a former Cat-like Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she, at some point, betrayed Major Land and allied with Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her strong feelings of friendship with Hummy turned her into a Cure and now a human. Her alter ego is Cure Beat. Her theme color is blue. * Shirabe Ako is a student in Kanon Elementary, same class with Minamino Souta. She is very mature for her age, but also very cold and not above handing out lectures, particularly towards Hibiki and Kanade. She masks as a mysterious fighter who rescues Cure Melody and Cure Rhythm since episode 11 and attacks with colorful piano keys. She often assists the Pretty Cures if they are trapped, but leaves them to finish off the Negatones. Her origin and status are unknown, and she has declared that she won't partner herself with the Pretty Cures until the moment is right. She also doesn't seem to speak, as her Fairy Tone partner, Dodory, does all the talking. In the event of episode 35, to stop Mephisto's riot, she declares her identity and claims that she is Mephisto's daughter. She turned into Cure Muse and awoken her father from his hypnosis. She rejected to join the Cures, but when they say that she's not alone, she decides to fight along with them. Her alter ego is Cure Muse. '''Her theme color is yellow. * '''Madoka Miko '''is a mysterious girl who is Ako's new best friend. Miko is 13 years old, and never ever fights with Ako. Ellen seemed jealous of Miko (mainly because Ellen and Ako were best friends and also because of the trio was from Major Land), but after finding out she was the lost Cure, Ellen quickly changed her mind, and became friends with her. The trio is best friends now. Her fairy tone partner, Kiry, likes hanging out with her. Madoka has a huge fear of loud thunder. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rondo. '''Her theme color is black. Fairies * '''Hummy (ハミィ, Hamī?) is a female cat-like Fairy of Songs, and the partner of both Hibiki and Kanade. She is the annual singer of the Melody of Happiness and Best friend of Siren. Hummy is sent to the human world to search and collect the scattered notes of the Melody of Happiness and she met both Kanade and Hibiki to help her collect. * The Fairy Tones (フェアリートーン, Fearī Tōn?) are nine (ten now) creatures with different colors, each of which is named after a different note. They lend their powers to Pretty Cure in different ways. Villains * Mephisto (メフィスト, Mefisuto?) is the king of the Minor Land. He attempts to make the Melody of Happiness into the Melody of Sadness to turn all worlds tragic, and to fulfill his taste of music. He was actually a pawn and was hypnotized. Before he was brainwashed, he was the King of Major land and husband of Aphodite and father of Ako. He soon was back to normal and dearly loves Ako very much. * Trio the Minor (トリオ・ザ・マイナー , Torio za Mainā?) is a trio, who worked for Mephisto, and also worked with Siren. They sing in unison rather than speak individually. However, they do speak individually sometimes. They used to work in Major Land as the Three Musketeers, but they betrayed Major Land and joined Mesphisto and their mission is to gather the Notes to make the Melody of Sadness. The members are: ** Bassdrum (バスドラ, Basudora?) - Is one of the members. He has deep voice when singing. He has a green beard, which has a similar haircut as his hair. ** Baritone (バリトン, Bariton?) - Is one of the members. He is smart, and has a cool personality. He has long, blue hair. ** Falsetto (ファルセット, Farusetto?) - Is one of the members. He has a high pitched voice when singing. After his friends and Mephisto turn good again, he is revealed to be the spy from Noise of Evil, however, later he turns good again. He has pink hair. * Noise (ノイズ, Noizu?) is the actual enemy behind the operation. He has three forms: P-chan, beast and humanoid. * Negatone are the monsters summoned in this series, whenever a note is attached to an object. Songs La��La��La��Suite Pretty Cure (final version) - The opening of Suite Lala Pretty Cure. #Hope Rainbow# (group version) - The ending. Category:Suite Pretty Cure! related series